snowy romance
by purvi di's krutika
Summary: Nothing to summarize..have a look at kavi's life after their marriage ..pls review nd review Pls peep in
**Hello guys! How r u all? I hope u all must be fine..im here with a brand new os! thank u so much those who reviewed my previous os..thanks a lotttt! It encouraged me a lot! Actually im not starting any story coz my 10th is coming soo..**

 **Nd levisha..surely frnds :D pls make ur account dear so we can PM each other ;)**

 **Nd ritika..I'll need some time to write a story on ur idea..but I'll surely write dnt worry**

 **Ok so lets move to our story**

 **Happy reading )**

 **We all have heard nd seen in movies the stories of couples who struggle for their love to be together.. they fight with the whole world just so they would never have to fight with themselves for letting each other go..nd thus this makes their bond even more strong nd finally the world surrenders nd kneels down before their unfathomable love nd the bond of trust nd understanding they share..they get married nd stays happily ever after..but is that's it? Those who does so much to be together for life..does once they r married their story comes to an end which cant be discribed further?..**

 **Probably for some..but not for our kavi ;)..so lets have a look at their life after their marriage :)**

 **So here our kavi have went for enjoying their honeymoon at manali in the cold winter season**

 **In the camp..on one mountain in manali..a girl was lying on her bed..she was wearing denims with baby pink top nd white scarf on her neck..her fair tone skin..she was truely a angel!...wait! She was unconscious! Maybe due to something..she was gaining consciousness**

 **"Kavin..kavin" she was searching for her husband..her voice was as sweet as sugar**

 **"Kaha ho tum..pls mere paas aao" softness could be feeled in her voice**

 **" uth gayi tum purvi..kaisi ho tum? Tumhe pata hai kitna tensed tha main" her husband came inside the camp with a bowl of soup..he was really very handsome with dark brown eyes nd fair complexion..he was wearing a white tee with dark blue denims**

 **"Ye lo ye soup pilo..aur aaram karo" he said orderly as he used to say in bureau**

 **"AARAM! nhi main nhi krne wali aaram waram..hum yaha maje krne ke liye aaye hai..aur tum mujhe aaram krne ke liye bol rhe ho..main ek cid cop hu..itne chote chot se thodi na darungi" she said childishly but confidently!**

 **"Acha aur subah to tumne mujhe kitni tension di thi" he said**

 **Flashback**

 **It was cold morning in manali...the sunlight was very dim..but it was a pleasant whether..our kavi was climbing the mountain top..nd..nd they reached there!**

 **They were soo happy**

 **"Purvi..u know this is the best moment o my life!" He said looking straight into her eyes**

 **Background song**

 **Na jiya zindagi ek pal bhi**

 **Tujhse hoke juda sunn jara**

 **" main bhi bohot khush hu kavin..finally u r mine" she also said looking in her eyes**

 **Bin tere tujhse naraaz tha dil**

 **Tu mila hai to hai keh raha..**

 **"Aakhir bohot efforts ke baad we r each others" he said nd they hugged each other very tightly!**

 **Main to tere rang mein**

 **rang chuka hu**

 **Bas tera ban chuka hu**

 **Mera mujhme kuch nhi..sab tera..**

 **Main to tere dhang mein**

 **dhal chuki hu**

 **Bas teri ban chuki hu**

 **Mera mujhme kuch nhi**

 **Sab tera (×4)**

 **"Kavin wo dekho..chalo na skiing krne jaate hai..plsss" purvi said in childish tone..**

 **Kavin just smiled "acha tumhe aati hai skiing krna" he asked while smiling**

 **Nhi..i mn itni bhi nhi aati..pr try krne mein kya jaata hai..chalo na" nd she dragged him**

 **Now purvi was skiing nd kavin was just looking at her**

 **Phir dil ke raaston pe teri aahat jo hui**

 **Har dhadhkan jashan mein hai**

 **Ye inayat jo hui (×2)**

 **They were enjoying a lot..after purvi's one try..she was little tired**

 **"Kisne bola tha skiing krne ko..dekho thak gayi na tum" kavin said to her folding his hands on his chest**

 **"Abhi tak to nhi" nd she started making balls of ice nd started throwing it on kavin**

 **"Purvi kya kr rhi ho" he said while moving back**

 **"Snow fight" nd she again throwed snow ball on him**

 **"Purvi" nd the snow fight began...they were throwing snowballs on each**

Main toh tujhe milke jee uthi hoon

Teri dhadkan mein chhupi hoon

Mera mujhme kuch nahin

Sab tera, sab tera..

Sab tera, sab tera..

(That was the most amazing fight among them)

Jis pal tu saath mere

Uss pal mein zindagi hai

Tujhe paake paaya sab kuch

Koi khwahish ab nahi hai (x2)

 **Main toh bas tujhse hi bana hoon**

Tere bin main bejawah hoon

Mera mujhe kuch bhi nahi

Sab tera, sab tera..

Sab tera, sab tera..

 **Purvi was moving backwards unknown tht their was a steep slope behind nd bcoz their was snow everywhere kavin also didnt noticed tht**

 **They were continuously throwing snowballs on each other..as kavin bend down to take snow he heard a loud noise**

 **KAVIN!..purvi was about to fall down but...**

 **But kavin held her hand**

 **"Purvi..purvi kuch nhi hoga tumhe main hu na...ruko..ruko main tumhe upar kheech leta hu.." nd he tried to pull her up**

 **"Kavin pls kuch karo..mera haath chuth raha hai." She was very scared**

 **"Purv..purvi pls shaant ho jao" he was trying to calm her but all in vain**

 **At last he succeeded in pulling her up**

 **Due to this tradegy..she was very scared nd she became unconscious**

 **"Purvi..purvi utho" he was patting her cheeks..but she didnt wake up**

 **So he picked her in his arms nd went to the camp..he called the doctor there..after sometime the doctor arrived**

 **"Doctor..pls dekhiye na purvi ko kya hua..kabse behosh hai" he said in a very scared tone**

 **Doctor checked her nd came to a conclusion**

 **"Dekhiye ghabrane ki jarurat nhi..unhe kuch nhi hua..bas ghabrane ki wajah se behosh hai..maine injection laga diya hai..unhe thode time baad hosh aa jayega..so relax" doctor said in a very calm voice which relieved kavin**

 **"Thank u doctor..aapko pata nhi aapne mere pyaar ko bachaya..thank u so much" he said happily**

 **"Its my pleasure" doctor also smiled a bit**

 **He paid the doctor's fees nd went to leave him**

 **Flashback over**

 **" but ab mein thik hu aur tumhare paas baithi hu na" she said while hugging him**

 **" jaan mujhe wapas mil gayi" nd he too hugged her back**

 **They were just lost in each other**

 **Purvi was the first to come out of their dreamland**

 **"Kavin mujhe bhuk lagi hai..chalo na kuch khate hai" she said while keeping her hand on her stomach**

 **"Ha mujhe pata tha..isliye maine khana yahi laya hai" he said while showing the food containers**

 **They enjoyed the food with some chit chat..suddenly snowfall started**

 **"Kavin wo dekho snowfall!" she said pointing outside the camp**

 **"WOW!" Kavin too looked outside**

 **"Chalo na kavin bahar chalte hai"..before he could say anything she dragged him outside the camp**

 **"Wow!snowfall..i love it" nd she started playing**

 **Kavin was just looking at purvi nd was continuously smiling**

 **Purvi looked at him nd asked him through eyes" kya hua"**

 **Kavin also told her through eyes nd while smiling "kuch nhi"**

 **Just then kavin went inside the camp..purvi was looking at him nd he brought wireless speakers from inside.. he played a song on tht**

 **Music**

 **Hua hai aaj pehli baar**

 **Jo Aise muskuraya hu**

 **(He forwarded his hand towards her nd asked 'will u?'...Purvi nodded yes nd placed her hands in his..they both were dancing really well)**

 **Tumhe dekha to jaana ye**

 **Ke kyu duniya mein aaya hoon (×2)**

 **Ye jaan lekar ke jaa meri**

 **Tumhe jeene mein aaya hoon**

 **Main tumse ishq karne ki**

 **Ijaazat rab se laaya hu**

 **(His hands were on her waist nd her hands were on his broad shoulder..they both were just looking into each others eyes nd there was nobody to disturb them..they were lost in each other)**

 **Zameen se aasmaan tak hum**

 **Dhundh aaye jaahan saara**

 **Bana paaya nhi ab tak**

 **Khuda tumse koi pyaara (×2)**

 **Baaton mein teri hau badmashiyan**

 **Sab bewajah ki hai taarifiyan**

 **Main likh du aasman pr ye ke padh lega jahan saara**

 **Hua na hoga ab koi yaha hum do se dobaara**

 **They were really close to each other ..they both can feel each other's breadth..slowly kavin moved his lips nd brushed it against her lips..it was a simple yet passionate kiss**

 **Mein duniya bhar ki taarifein**

 **tere sajde mein laaya hu**

 **Main tumse ishq karne ki ijaazat rab se laaya hu**

 **They seperated nd hugged each other very tightly as if they dnt wanna leave each others arms**

 **Tu hai jo rubaru meri**

 **Bada mehfus rehta hu**

 **Tere milne ka shukrana**

 **Khuda se roz karta hu(×2)**

Humko pata hai yeh nadaniyaan hain

Aawara dil ki hai aawariyan

 **"Kavin..pls mujhe chodke kabhi may jaana..agar tum kahi chale gaye to main marr jaungi" she said while still in hug**

 **"Kabhi nhi..tum meri princess ho..nd i love u more than anything else"she said while making the hug more tight**

Yeh dil pagal bana baitha

Isey ab tu hi samjha de

Dikhe tujhme meri duniya

Meri duniya tu banja re

 **"I love u kavin" she said lovingly**

 **"I love u too purvi" he said while seperating**

Hoon khushkismat jo kismat se

Tumhe aise main paaya hoon

Main tumse ishq karne ki

Ijaazat Rab se laaya hoon

 **Soo how was it? Hamare kavi ka after marriage romance.. Acha laga..pls tell me ha through ur pyaare pyaare reviews..i wait for them very curiously!..nd..kuch nhi..pls aap review krdo bas!..nd ananya di..welcome back..i missed u soo much**

 **So byee all of u**

 **Tckr everyone nd luv u**


End file.
